Little Child
by Shortyblackwell
Summary: The Beatles find sweet little girls, and maybe even some love interests! There are about 5 people (counting me) are writing this story! So, they are NatashaPavlova, Tee-Bone, Celestearts, and HappyPlatypus. Sooo, yeah, loads. If you want a character (kid not love interest) just PM me, and I'll tell whoever it is that is writing that chapter!
1. Chapter 1 By Shortyblackwell

Ringo

I walked down the road. I whistled, and enjoyed the walk, even though it was extremely late, and the street lights had yet to come on. I walked to a street corner, just as a little Toby Anne Smith ran right into him. And that's when all this started.

"I'm sorry little one. What's got you in such a rush?" He asked. Toby was so out of breath, she could only point behind her. She was being chased, but by no bad guy. It was a stray dog.

"VAMOOSE BUTTONS!" She said. The dog turned, and walked away. She had such power in her voice, but she couldn't have been more that 4 years old.

"What's your name, I'm Ringo," I said.

"Oh, I'm Toby." She said plainly.

"Are your mum, and dad around?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I ran away from that horrid orphanage! It was grotesque!" She said, she had a large vocabulary for a little girl. She smiled, and turned to go.

"Wait!" I said, "If you're hungry, I can get you some food," I said. She looked at me, and thought about it.

"I'm not supposed to go with strangers." She said.

"You don't have to come with me, here." I said holding the money out to her. Toby's stomach growled loudly.

"No thanks," she said before starting to walk away. She looked a bit hesitant before turning back around and taking the money from me.

"If you're tired, and ok with coming with me, I will let you come to live with me, and my friends," I said. She walked over to me, and took my hand. We crossed the street, and walked back to see the fellas.

Toby

We walked in the warm house, and I looked around. It was fairly large, and extremely colorful.

"Where are your friends?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, I don't know, they are usually here," He said. We walked into the kitchen to get some food.

"Hmm," a man said that was in the kitchen, "Where did the corn flakes go, Richie?" he asked, turning around sharply, "Oh, who's this little lady?" He asked.

"She's Toby, she is gonna stay with us for a while." He said.

"Doesn't talk much, does she?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"I speak FINE!" I said. He looked at me with aggravation in his eyes.

"Richie," He said, he put his hand in front of his face, and began to whisper to him. I made a face, and went to sit on the couch. I heard the front door close, and saw a tall skinny man come in.

"Hello, who're you?" He asked sitting down next to me.

"Toby," I said letting my Irish accent flow.

"Well, Toby, who do you belong to?" He asked.

"No one," I said. I thought I was being perfectly explanatory. It wasn't enough for him.

"Well," He said getting agitated, "Who brought you?" He asked.

"Your friend." I said. He sighed, and went into the kitchen. I was about to go into the kitchen, and get them to stop fighting, but another man walked in. He had a little girl in his arms, and smile on his face.

"Here you go," He said as he put her on the couch next to me. He started to walk away when he realized something wasn't right.

"Who're you?" He asked. When I didn't answer he decided to walk away.

"I'm Toby," I said to the little girl, she looked older than me, but only by a little.

"I'm Lainy. Who're you?" She asked, "And why are you here?" She asked sounding worried, "They don't take in little kids just for fun do they?" She asked. I was about to answer when there was a scratch on the door.

"BUTTONS!" I yelled, running over to it.

"You know buttons too?" She asked. I nodded.

"He is my only family member!" I said.

"ME TOO!" She yelled. We opened the door to hear the boys behind us screaming for us to stop. We threw the door back, and got nearly blinded. The door shut, and the boys picked us up and put us on the couch.

"Buttons," Lainy whispered, she then fell asleep.

"Are you alright, Toby?" Ringo asked. I nodded, and rubbed my eyes.

"I thought it was Buttons," I said.

"No, your dog probably won't be here any time soon. I'm sorry," He said. I looked down, and realized all the spots I was seeing.

"What are those dots?" I asked.

"Their from cameras!" John said, "That was your first press attach!" He said. He glared at Ringo, and took my hand.

"What're you doin?" Ringo asked.

"If you won't then I will!" He yelled, "Toby, dear child, you can't stay with us, it's not cause we are mean, or rude. We don't want you to have to grow up in the spotlight! If we were anyone else, we would keep you, but-" I stopped him.

"I'm smarter than I look," I said, "I know that you are famous, and rich. And stuff, I'm just staying for the night! I don't want to stay longer!" I said snatching my hand away, "I like being alone!" I ran to the backdoor, and into the sadly enough backyard. I heard someone come up behind me.

"It ruined my dramatic exit." I said plainly, not even bothering to turn around.

"Come on," he said, I felt his cold rings on my arm. We walked back inside.

So, guys, how did you like it? This is written by some of the paperback writers!


	2. Chapter 2 By NatashaPavlova

George's POV:

"I don't think picking a little girl off the streets is such a bad thing." Paul said to a furious John. Ringo had brought a little girl home with him and I didn't have a problem with it. The only one who seemed to was John.

"And why don't you McCartney?" John hissed.

"Well, I-"

A scream from the living room cut John off. We all ran in to see not one, but two little girls standing in front of the door which stood wide open. There were reporters standing there snapping pictures of the girls. Ringo and I moved forward and pulled the girls back out of the way while John yelled at the reporters and Paul shut the door again.

"What are those spot?" One of the girls asked. I tried not to laugh as John answered. It was rather snarky on his part.

He went on to say tell the little girl she couldn't stay. I never expected John to be so cruel. When the girl spoke up and told us she only wanted one night, I was surprised. A four year old little girl, who might I add was _very_ smart for her age, wanted to sleep on the streets instead of stay at our house where it was warm and dry.

After she said her piece she went out the back door. Ringo followed her and Paul and I glared at John. I had forgotten all about the little girl I was holding when I spoke.

"What the hell Lennon?!" I said scowling at my band mate.

"George!" Paul exclaimed pulling the girl from my arms. I blushed and muttered an apology for my language.

"What?" John asked unsure of what I meant. I rolled my eyes.

"You can't send a little girl out on the streets!" I said pointing to the girl in Paul's arms and then to the back door where Ringo and the other little girl were.

"But we can't have the press on us about kids!" John said loudly. The little girl in Paul's arms covered her ears and made a face.

"Who cares about the press when a four year old is out in the cold at night shivering!?" I yelled. Paul just resorted to walking out of the room with the little girl.

"I didn't put her there!" John hollered back.

"Saying she can't stay is close to the same thing!" I said trying to get him to understand, "Look I knew you were and ass, but not that big of one!"

John gritted his teeth and he looked like he wanted to hit me, but I didn't give him the chance. I grabbed my coat.

"You send those poor little girls away then I'm going with them," I said as I opened the door, "And I mean that." I shoved my way through the crowd of reporters and walked down the street away from them. They tried to talk to me, but I didn't stop or even look at them. They eventually gave up.

I had been walking for a while when I came across a dark alley. I don't know why I stopped, but something made me think something was wrong. I was silent as I stood there for a minute.

Then there was a scream, and I bolted down the alley.

"Help me!" I young voice said. I ran until I came to the end. I looked and saw a man holding a little boy in his arms while the child screamed and thrashed, trying desperately to get free, "Someone Please help!"

I swallowed hard before hurrying up to the boy and the man. I ripped the boy form the man's arms and swung at him. He wasn't expecting it, so he was out in one swing. I'd put the boy on the ground and he was clinging to my leg while he trembled. I crouched down next to him and swatted his hair out of his eyes.

"Are you alright?" I asked him gently. The boy nodded, "I'm George. What's your name, son?"

"Caleb," he said still sounding frightened. I nodded, "Do you know where my Mummy is?" I shook my head and picked him up. He resisted for half a second.

"It's alright," I whispered soothingly, "I'm gonna help you find your mummy." Caleb nodded and wrapped his arms around my neck.

I first took him to the police station. I told the officer that I found a little boy called Caleb and he asked for his last name.

"I don't know it." I said looking to the little boy. He shrugged and yawned. The officer looked through the files on lost children and came to one filed under Caleb Jackson. That was the only Caleb there. It even had a photo of the little boy who had fallen asleep in my arms.

The officer phone the mother who's phone number was on the paper and when he hung up he told George that Miss Jackson couldn't come and get him until the following day. I nodded and gave the officer my address before leaving the station.

I took little Caleb back to the house and tried to slip in unnoticed. Paul was asleep with the little girl he'd had before I left on the couch. I chuckled to myself as I slipped in and shut the door quietly. Ringo and the other little girl walked in laughing loudly. I shushed them and Ringo gave me a curious look. He saw Caleb in my arms and grinned.

"You too?" He asked quietly. I nodded and put my finger to my lips and gestured to Caleb and Paul and the little girl on the couch. Ringo nodded and took the other girl out of the room.

I put Caleb in my bed to sleep and then went to talk to Ringo. He was in the kitchen fixing a sandwich for him and his little girl.

"So what's his name?" he asked. I chuckled and sat down at the table.

"His name's Caleb." I said, "He was kidnapped and I saved him," I said proudly. Ringo seemed impressed.

"Well this is Toby," Ringo said pointing the girl I was sitting next to. She smiled at me, "And the other girl's name is Lainy. Paul found her shivering in the park."

I nodded, "Well Caleb's only here until tomorrow when his mum comes to get him." I said. Ringo nodded as John bounded into the room, still very cross.

"Harrison, I understood that you didn't want to kick the kids out, but you didn't have to go and get one yourself!" he said loudly. Toby scowled at him, but John ignored her.

"I wouldn't have if he wasn't being kidnapped!" I said back. John's face softened a bit; but not alot.

"Kidnapped?" he asked in disbelief. I nodded and before he could say anything else I went to make sure John hadn't woken up the little boy in my bed.

He had.

Caleb was lying there crying, unsure of what to do. I hurried in and sat down. He was quickly in my lap.

"Where's my mummy?" he asked through his tears. I wrapped my arms around him.

"It's alright, Your mummy'll come soon." I cooed in his ear. He nodded, "Now no more tears, hm?" Caleb nodded and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

I smiled at him and took him out of the room. I took him into the living room and set him down on the big stuffed armchair that John usually sat in.

Paul and Lainy were awake and having a quiet conversation. Caleb looked terrified as soon as he left my arms. I kept an eye on him as I crossed the room and picked up a pencil and a pad of paper. I brought it over to Caleb and sat him in my lap again.

"Do you like to draw?" I asked. He nodded and took the pencil in his left hand, which I found cool, and started to draw. He couldn't have been anymore than five, and I started to wonder about how he was taken and who his mother was. She must be rather worried about him.

Caleb giggled quietly and I looked at his drawing. He drew a sort of person. He had lots of dark hair and he was really tall.

"Look, it's you Georgie." he said. I giggled and poked the little boy's stomach just as the doorbell rang. I got up with Caleb on my hip and answered. I smiled when I saw a girl standing there looking worried. She was rather pretty and I found myself staring at her.

"Caleb!" she said suddenly. Caleb looked at her and laughed.

"Mummy!" he said reaching for her. I let the woman take the boy and she cuddled him.

"Erm," I said awkwardly. She looked at me and paled a bit.

"Your George Harrison." she said in a breath. I nodded and looked between her and Caleb. They were nearly identical. They both had dark black hair and blue eyes. the girl was rather tall.

"The police said you weren't comin until tomorrow."

"Oh well I somehow managed to get free." the girl said, "I'm Avery Jackson."

"George," I said. I instantly felt stupid since she already said who I was. She smiled somewhat shyly.

"Thank you so much for finding Caleb." she gushed suddenly, "I don't know how I'd repay you." I smiled at her.

"You don't have to. Anyone would have done it." I said before starting to shut the door.

"Oh, well then bye I guess." she said. I was surprised to hear her sound a bit disappointed.

"Oh, well we don't have to." I grinned, "Why don't you come in and stay for dinner?" She smiled and Caleb cheered and climbed back over to me. He smiled at him and carried him back inside. Paul gave me a funny look when he saw Avery, but I didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3 By Tee-Bone

Lainy's POV

I sat on the sofa next to Paul and watched the man named George walk into the kitchen with some lady. I really liked Paul and the others weren't bad either, well except John. The only reason I was here was because I was trying to get away from that sort of stuff. Still I was thinking I might stay. But maybe Toby has the right idea, just staying one night? I'd like to get to know Toby. I wonder if that's her real name? Maybe she's even five and half like me?! Or did she say she was four?

"Hi little girl! What's your name?!" The man who was short with the big nose walked over to me.

"Lainy." I said, a little too quietly.

"What?"

"Lainy." I said, a little louder.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you, I'm Ringo!" He smiled real big.

Ringo's POV

I smiled brightly at the little girl. She was really cute! She had long blond hair, like she had maybe only had it cut once in her whole life! And big hazel-green eyes that drooped a little like Paul's. Maybe that's why she trusted him enough to go with him, Because he looked familiar? Maybe I could just ask?

"So why were you in the park all alone Lainy?" I sat down next to her as Paul went to go talk to John I guess.

"I ran away." She said quietly. It sounded like she had some sort of accent but she said too little too quietly to tell.

"Why?!" Then she finally started talking!

" well, my daddy is mean! And yells a lot and throws things at me and mommy! My mommy said it's because he drinks a lot all the time! He hurt my mommy bad and I got scared!" It sounded like maybe she was French or something? Then she started to cry and the way her face looked practically tore my heart out. All the little tears running from her big droopy eyes past her little button nose and falling off her little round chin. Before I could do anything Paul came back in looking angry. Great.

"Ringo what did you do?! Come here, love!" He shouted at me and scooped her up and started whispering to her and cuddling her. Then he left and Toby came back from the bathroom.

"Hey Toby! Are you getting hungry?"

"Yeah!" She shouted and smiled despite what happened earlier with John.

Paul's POV

I left Lainy in the living room with Ringo, I decide I was going to have a little talk with John! I found him in his room reading something.

"John I want to talk to you!" I said sternly. He looked over the top of the book at me but didn't say anything. "Now, about Lainy-"

"Come on McCartney! You cant just drag in kids off the street like that! There's the press and having to be places and all sorts of things that having kids is gonna cause a problem keeping them! There are nice families and orphanages for that sort of thing!" He threw down the book standing up to look me in the eye, I didn't even flinch.

"So you would just leave them there on the streets to die?!"

"You don't know that would happen!"

"Remember that Elvis song about the ghetto?! Remember what happened at the and of that song?!" I sliced my finger across my neck.

"Come on Paul! Be reasonable! That's just a song!"

"But it's a true song! What if you had a kid out there?!"

He just sat back down and picked up his book again like that was the end and he wasn't going to listen. I huffed and stormed out of the room to find that Ringo had made Lainy cry. Great!

After I got Lainy to settle down and go to sleep I went back to the living room but no one was there. Then I found Ringo and Toby in he kitchen with George and that girl.

"Paul! I need to talk to you for a minute!" Ringo pulled me out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

"What is it Ringo?!"

"It's about Lainy!" He looked really concerned.

"Yeah?!"

"Well I asked what she was doing in the park alone and she told me this story about her dad being a drunk and hurting her mum really bad so she ran away! I think her mum might be in danger!" I frowned and ran up stairs to my bedroom where Lainy was sleeping.

"Lainy, wake up, love!"

"Hmm?" She opened her eyes half way, she looked really cute!

"Honey, where do you live?!"

"In a white house."

"Do you know the address?!"

"No, but I think the street is called maple street." Her eyes started close again and I ran down stairs grabbed my coat and jumped in my car.

I drove around for about an hour till I found maple street. Which unfortunately consisted mostly of white houses so I tried to find one that seemed to be more her style. I knocked on the door and finally someone opened it.

"Hello miss, I found a little girl named Lainy earlier and I thought she might live around here."

"Yes I think she lives in that house over there." She stepped onto the porch and pointed three houses down. "But I'd be careful if I were you! Her farther's a drunk and he's a mean one too!"

"Thank you!" I ran down the street and she waved then went back inside. When I reached the front porch everything looked rather unkempt. I knocked but nobody answered, I checked the knob and the door opened easily so I went inside. The furniture looked old and way over used and it looked like there had been a fight. When I walked into kitchen I froze. There were three bodies lying on the floor, an older looking man and woman and a younger girl who looked about nineteen. The woman had been stabbed and she was dead and the man had been shot. The younger girl had long blond hair with blood all In it. She must have been hit by a rock or something. Then I realized she was still breathing and I quickly called the police.


	4. Chapter 4 By Celestearts

John walked into the room fuming. What were their problems? George sat on the couch chatting with the girl who came to pick up the young boy he had found. At first John had thought that she would pick up the boy and leave. He looked at his watch, seeing that she had already been here for two hours and it didn't look like they would be leaving any time soon. John was all for them finding birds, but why did they have to find kids to go with them?! Ringo sat playing on the floor with Toby.

"Ringo I thought you were fixing-?" he smelled smoke. He ran into the kitchen to see smoke pouring out of the oven. He ran over opening the door of the oven. _Wham!_ That was a bad idea. Smoke and flame locked out of the oven covering John in black soot. He slammed it shut.

"Starkey!" He yelled storming into the next room. Toby giggled at his appearance while Ringo looked at him curiously.

"The oven is on fire! I suggest you do something about it!" John said as he continued walking into the other room.

"Fire?!" George said jumping up.

"Yes." John turned his attention back to Ringo.

"I warned you that you should cook. But I at least thought that great honker would have alerted you to trouble." John said rolling his eyes. Ringo got up and ran into the kitchen to take care of the fire.

John walked up the stairs to were his bedroom was looking for a towel to wash his face. When he entered the room Caleb was jumping on the bed, with each jump barely missing John's guitar he hadn't put away yet.

"Boy!" John lunged on the bed trying to grab the child. Only succeeding in knocking off the guitar which hit the ground with a loud clank. The boy jumped off the bed giggling and ran into the next room. John staggered off the bed and chased after him leaving his guitar in shambles. He ran into the hallway just in time to see the boy enter Paul's room and shut the door. John ran up and tried it. Locked, that kid was smarter than he thought.

"Damn." John muttered and started beating on the door trying to get it to open.

"Come out now! You committed serious crimes!" With a final kick it flew open.

"Now bo-" he was interrupted by a bloody scream. He had woken up Lainy and she was crying, great.

"Help! The monster's trying ta get us!" Caleb shouted. "He has a hideous black face!"

George came running up. "Whas the matter?" He said panting.

"The girl's crying again!" John said throwing his hands up in the air. "And that little monster," he said sticking his dirty face down to Caleb. "He broke my guitar." He said flatly. Avery had joined the scene.

"Why do you 'ave to get all these bloody kids here!"

"Lay off of them, John!"

"Why should I? This is my house!"

"No it's not, John! And even if it were, that's no reason to kick 'em out!"

"Kick them out?!" Avery asked shocked. "Maybe I should go, George."

"No, Avery-" George trying to convince Avery that everything was ok.

John stood off to the side still fuming.

"The kid's still crying!" John told no one in particular. He heard the phone ringing.

"Do I have to do everything?!" John went and snatched up the phone.

" 'ello?"

" 'ey Johnny, it's me Paul."

" where are you? That kid you brought home's crying again!"

Paul paused. "I'm at the hospital. "

"The hospital?! What are you doing at the bloody hospital?" John froze worry sinking through him. "Are ya alright, Paulie?" He asked much calmer.

"Yeah, I guess I'm ok, just get here as soon as you can."

"Ok Paulie I will." John hung up the phone.

Ringo walked out of the kitchen. "Who called?"

"Paul, he said 'es at the hospital." Ringo's eyes widened. "He's ok, but he wants us to get down there as soon as we can." Ringo grinned scooping Toby into his arms. John looked from him to Toby.

"I know what you're thinking rings and no. We are not bringing all those kids with us!" John walked back up stairs to tell George. "NO."

* * *

"Isn't this fun Johnny?!" Toby stood with her face smushed against the car window watching all that was happening.

John sat in between her, Ringo and Lainy (who they had finally convinced that John wasn't a monster after he wiped off his face.) And John was pouting.

"Why are you so grumpy, Johnny?" Toby asked poking him in the cheek with a giggle.

"Mr. Lennon to you, child." John said situating her back in her seat.

"Mr. Lemon?" She said crinkling her nose.

"No Lennon with an "n"." He corrected blankly.

"I don't know, John. Lemon fits that sour look on your face! Hahaha! "

George gave Ringo a look of disgust. "That's the best you can come up with?" Ringo shrugged. The car was silent for a minute before Toby spoke up again.

"Will you play a game with Lainy and me, lemon?"

Ringo and George burst into laughter.

"No." John said flatly.

"John, play nice with the other kids." George instructed.

"But mummy, she called me lemon." John said in a mock child voice.

"Can I play too mummy?" Caleb asked from the front seat, where he was sitting in his mother's arms.

"No we don't want to distract Mr. George's driving." Avery answered.

To John it looked like SHE was doing the distracting. George kept swerving because he was taking his eyes off the road. But it was better than John would have done. George seemed rather taken with this bird. he was driving her with them to the hospital and then back to her house, so that had to mean something. John wondered what was wrong with Paul that he was at the hospital. He said he was fine. _But why else would he be there?_ John wondered.

* * *

When John busted into the hospital room he found Paul sitting next to a blond girl in a bed. John looked at Paul confused. He had no idea who this bird was. Lainy peaked around his leg. "AMBER!" she ran over to the girl, stepping on John's foot in the process, and hugged the girl.

"Hi baby girl." the girl answer weakly and then moaned clutching her head.

"Be careful now, Amber." Paul said sweetly.

"Eh, Paul?" John pulled him to the side. "Who's the bird? and why is she..." he waved his hands at her.

"It's Lainy's sister. I went to her house trying to find Lainy's parents and one of the neighbors told me where they were. So I went to the house and the door was open so I let meself in... and they were a... dead." Paul said rubbing his head.

"Dead?!" John asked a little too loudly.

"What do you mean, Paul?" Lainy asked her innocent eyes beginning to water.

"Um, well.." Paul started sheepishly as Amber broke down in tears. Paul turned back to John. "Yes, John. And I'm bringing them home with us. they have nowhere to go."

John nodded non noncommittally. "I'll let you talk to her." He said nodding at Lainy. He hurried out of the hospital and began walking down the street. More kids and women! He couldn't believe it! What about the record they were working on? Paul was going to be busy taking care of Amber. What about the time when he just needed to hang out with Paul? He suddenly remembered his guitar and started walking toward the music store. when he got there and started looking around but some new records distracted him. When he turned around he bumped into a young girl and knock her to the ground.

"OH sorry!" He said helping her up. She knid of made him stop. She had black hair pulled back in a french braid, blue eyes with glasses.

"It's ok." she said quietly.

John gave her a sideways grin. "I'm John Lennon."

She matched his expression. "Obviously. I'm Marie Black." She said shaking his hand.

"So..." John started. "What ya got 'ere." He said pointing to the records she was holding.

"Oh. Chuck Berry. Oldie but goody." She said looking less confident about herself.

"He's one of my favorites." John said and she perked up a little.

"Really, Well I like you too of course." She began checking out at the register.

"Oh the Beatles! They're the best." Marie began laughing.

"But really, John." she asked more seriously.

"Well.." He started as they walked down the street. "You want it perfect and sometimes it doesn't turn out like you planned."

"I know what you mean." She said nodding. "When I draw I can get caught up on wanting something to look a particular way, but afraid that if I change it, It will never be the same again."

"Well I'm not afraid..." He gazed off. Was he? Not about music but Other things? _Like the kids. _He looked back at Marie.

"So where do you live?"

"Down the road away." She said.

"May I walk you home?" He said giving her a smile.

She returned it and took his arm. "Of course."


	5. Chapter 5 By HappyPlatypus

As John walked away from Marie's house, her smiling face etched into his mind, he started thinking about the kids back home. They were all such nuisances. How could Paul, Ringo, and George been so foolish? They couldn't take care of kids, and John knew he had to find a way to convince them to get rid of the kids. But how?

Then John heard someone whimpering and sniffling. He turned around and thought he saw a movement in the nearby bushes. Shaking his head to clear it, he began walking again.

Then he heard the sound of rustling leaves. "Mister?" someone whispered timidly. John turned around again to see a small face peeking out from behind a nearby bush.

"Excuse me, mister?" the child said quietly. "Could you please help me?" She stood up and looked at John with her big blue eyes. "Please?"

The girl was short and thin; she looked like the slightest breeze would knock her over. Her white-blond hair was tangled and dirty, and her clothes were evidently once bright and colorful, but were now faded and tattered. She wiped a tear off her pale cheek and sniffled.

John bit his lip. He couldn't just leave her there, could he? "No," he said to himself.

Another tear ran down the girl's face. "No?" she asked shakily.

"No," John repeated, louder and firmer. "Absolutely not."

"Oh…" The girl hid behind the bush again. "Bye, then."

John walked for a few seconds, then stopped. Where was his compassion? The poor thing was all alone, hungry, scared, sad. How could he just ignore her? "No!" he yelled at himself. "No more kids!"

A man passing by gave John a strange look, not recognizing him. "That kind of man belongs in the nut house," he muttered.

John rolled his eyes and continued on his way.

Of course, after a few seconds, he stopped again. What was he thinking? He was being cruel and selfish. That girl needed someone to take care of her. After a few more seconds of mental battling, John took a deep breath and went back to the bush.

"Hey, you still there?" he asked softly.

The girl peeked out again. "Yeah," she whispered, sniffling.

"C'mere," he beckoned, kneeling down to be next to the girl. "It's okay, don't cry." John brushed the tears off her face as she walked up to him.

_What on Earth are you doing, John Lennon? he thought. __Are you insane? Maybe that man was right._

"Are you gonna help me?" the girl asked.

John nodded. "Of course," he replied, mentally slapping himself.

"Thanks, mister," the girl said. "You're the first person to ever help me. Are you gonna take me home?"

John nodded again. "I sure am. Hey, you didn't tell me your name."

"Lydia. But everyone calls me Lyddie," the girl responded.

"All right, Lyddie, let's get you home."

The girl jumped unexpectedly. "Yay yay yay yay yay!" she exclaimed. "Finally!"

John paused, realizing that it had been an act andhe had been fooled. He mentally slapped himself again, doing everything he could not to actually slap himself. He couldn't go back on his word now that he had promised to help her.

John sighed. "C'mon, Lyddie. I don't have all day."


	6. Chapter 6 By Shortyblackwell

As Andrew slept he dreamt about where his appendix was at that very moment. He had just gotten it out a few days before, and started to get worried where it could be. He woke up to whistling coming from the hall. A woman walked in, and saw Andrew.

"I'm sorry, wrong room!" She said.

"What's your name?" Andrew asked the girl.

"I'm Amber, what's yours?" Andrew smiled.

"I'm Andrew," He said, "I'm 6 and a half, and I'm really tough!" She giggled.

"Alright Tough Andy," She said, "Why are you here?" He looked at his lap.

"Well, the Doctors took my appendis, and they are gonna give it back soon." Amber looked confused.

"What is an 'appendis'?" He pointed to his tummy, and poked the stitches, "OH! Appendix!" She chuckled at this, and walked over, and sat down on the end of his bed.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Oh, freak blender accident." She wasn't sure why she lied to him, just that she did.

"Where you making a smoothie?" He asked. She shook her head.

"No," He looked disappointed at this, "I was making a milkshake!" He smiled, and looked at her.

"You have pretty hair!" He said.

"Thank you!" She looked surprised, "You have pretty gold eyes." She said. After a while, he lay down, and fell asleep.

"Goodnight Ambe," He said, leaving out the r.

"Goodnight Tough Andy," She smiled, and kissed his forehead. Paul walked in, and saw her.

"What are you doing with this kid?!" He asked kinda hostile like.

"Well, I went into the wrong room, and he and I started talking. His name is Andrew, he is 6 and a half, he has trouble with his r's, he has golden eyes, and he is convinced the doctors are gonna give him back his appendix!" Boy she sure had learned a lot about his kid in a few hours!

"We can't take him home! John'll be FURIOUS!"

"_We_ won't, _I_ will!" She said angrily. She got up, and walked into her room, gently closing the door. It echoed, and woke up Andrew. He jumped.

"Who're you?" He asked, "Will _you_ give me back my appendis?" He asked. Paul looked skeptically at the young boy.

"No," He said slowly, "How'd you worm your way into her heart so fast anyway?" Paul asked.

"I don't know, I guess it was cause I wanna be a teddy-boy when I grow up!" Paul shrugged.

"That ALWAYS get's the girls!" He said sarcastically.

"REALLY?" Andrew asked, "How does it work? What's it like to have a girl?" He asked, "I've spent most of my life in the hospital, so the only girl I've _ever_ gotten close to, was a nurse, then she transferred!" Paul looked sorry for Andrew.

"Where are your parents?" Paul asked, almost knowing what he would say.

"Well, I don't know, when they found out they ran away, it's alright though, I didn't really like them anyway!" Paul felt a pain in his head, and turned to the boy.

"I may not come, back, I have a lot to do, and I just don't think my friend would like me being out here by myself,"

"It's alright, you can go, I don't mind." He closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

**_Ringo _**

"Avery Jackson, please, you have to let me in, I have to get my son!" Avery said as the guard pushed her back. I looked at her just as she gave up.

"TED!" I yelled trying to get his attention. I looked down at the little boy who was holding my hand, he was the one George called Caleb. The woman looked over at me.

"Oh! Caleb!" She swallowed hard, and pushed against the guard once more, and came through. She took him, and looked at me.

"You're Ringo, I had dinner with you and your...friends, even the little one's!" She said gesturing down at Toby. I picked her up, and kissed her cheek. She blushed a little.

"He loves me," She said pointing to me. I smiled, and kissed her cheek again.

"Yeah, and you love me!" I said, "Don't ya?" I poked her stomach, "Don't ya!" I poked her again. She nodded, and kissed _my_ cheek.

"Can I see George, or will that seem a little suspicious to ask?" She asked.

"That depends, are you asking, or is this just a metaphor?" I asked.

"_That_ depends, will that change the answer?" She asked again.

"No, come on!" I said, putting Toby on my shoulders.

"Really?" She asked, "Come on Caleb!" She said. We walked into the dressing room, I didn't even occur to me to knock. Luckily they were all covered, except Paul, who wasn't there yet.

"Boys! You go on in 10 minutes. Where's Paul?" the Epps asked, rather loudly right before Paul ran in, "Starkey, put that kid down, and let's go!" I put Toby in the room where the other kids were.

"Now, be good! Share, Be nice, and they'll share with you!" I kissed her head, and went back to Avery, "Hi, if you want, the kids are in the other room, and they'll be playing, you could take Caleb in there, and let him play while you watch the show," I said. She smiled.

"Alright, I suppose I could live without him for a few minutes." Avery watched from the sidelines, and we played. When we were done, we went home. Paul had taken Amber there, and had another little boy.

"Hi, I'm Ringo, it's cos of my rings," I said kneeling next to him.

"I'm Andrew, and I'm really tough." He had a Liverpudlian accent, "Are you tough?" He asked.

"Sure," I said, "But I'm better at runnin," I smiled at him, and ruffled his hair. I walked into the living room, and pulled out a cigarette. I watched Toby walk over to the new comer, and give him a hug.

"Are you sure you want to be tough?" She asked, "You could be smart, or funny," She said.

"No, my daddy always said to be tough, and happy!" He said. John looked at him.

"Oh you had a Daddy, did you?" He asked. Andrew shook his head.

"No, it's just something I remember before he fell asleep. A car hit him, then he fell asleep." John looked at him, and knelt down. John didn't say anything, he just wrapped him in a hug.


	7. Chapter 7 By NatashaPavlova

**Avery's POV:**

I bit my lip as I sat on the couch next to George. I'd asked George to keep an eye on Caleb for me while I had to work, and when I went to pick him up they were at one of their concerts.

Now we were back at the Beatle's house. George had Caleb in his lap and was playing with him, and I found myself watching them rather intently. George tickled Caleb's sides and the five year old laughed loudly. I grinned and George looked at me before Caleb climbed over into my lap. He nuzzled into my shoulder and sighed.

"Well I guess we better get going then." i said standing up. George looked a bit disappointed and stood up to walk us to the door.

"Do you really have to?" he asked biting his lip. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's getting late." I said, "And Caleb needs to go to bed."

"Well, um, maybe," George stopped and looked at his feet, "Maybe I could see you again?" I looked back up at me with a hopeful glint in his eyes. Did George Harrison just asked me out?

"Um, sure," I shrugged, "Why don't you call me?" I pulled out a pen and wrote down my phone number on his hand. He smiled crookedly at me and nodded.

"OK, I'll call you tomorrow?" I nodded and waved to him before I turned to leave. One of the little girls grabbed my hand suddenly.

"Can I say bye to Caleb?" she asked. I smiled at her and crouched down. Caleb sat up from my shoulder and looked at the little girl.

"By Lainy." he said softly. He waved and Lainy waved back.

"Bye," she said with a grin, "Are you gonna come back?"

Caleb shrugged, "I dunno. I hope so. I wanna play with Georgie some more." I smiled and glanced up at George, who grinned widely at what Caleb said.

"OK, well Bye." Lainy said as I stood up again. I waved to George again before we left. I went home, put Caleb in bed and then got into bed myself when I realized how late it was.

**George's POV:**

I sighed as I plopped down on the couch. I could barely believe I asked Avery out, not to mention that she said yes. I looked at my hand. Her phone number was in dark blue ink on my palm. I grinned and wrote it down on a piece of paper in case it rubbed off my hand before I could call her.

"So Georgie," Paul said, "Looks like you got yourself a date then?" I nodded and Paul nodded back.

"Well just be careful." Ringo jumped into the conversation. I frowned and was about to ask why when Lainy, Toby, Andrew, and the little girl John found and brought back came in and said they were sleepy. I laughed.

"What kinda kids are you?" Paul made a face at them, "Actually admitting you're sleepy!" Ringo giggled as Toby climbed up into his lap and put her head down on his shoulder. Lainy did the same to Paul and Andrew looked left out a bit. I grinned and scooped him up.

"OK, Andrew," I whispered, "Let's go to sleep then." I took his upstairs to the guest room where we've decided to let all these kids sleep. Amber, the girl Paul saved, was lying on the bed asleep. I put Andrew down next to her as Paul and Ringo walked in with the two sleeping girls.

I suddenly wondered where the other little girl went. The one that John brought back, even though he didn't like having little kids around.

I walked down the hall and heard a small voice and John laughing and giggling a little. I looked though the cracked door of John's bedroom and saw John lying on his bed with the little girl next to him. Her head was on his shoulder and she was playing with his fingers. John grinned and continued to talk to the little girl, who's name I still didn't know. She giggled sleepily again and John kissed the top of her head as she fell asleep.

I smiled to myself and walked back down stairs. Paul and Ringo were already there. I sat down in my original seat and put my head back.

"So-" I had no idea what Ringo was about to say, but the phone ringing cut him off. He got up and answered.

"Hello?" he asked. He was quiet then he nodded and held the phone out to me, "It's for you, mate." I nodded and took the phone.

"Hello?" I asked carelessly as I sat back on the couch again.

"George?" It was Avery, and she sounded panicked, "George I need help!"

"What OK, but what happened?" I asked sitting up again.

"There was a fire!" she said, sounding more than scared, "I don't know what to do."

"A fire?" I gasped. Paul and Ringo stopped and tried to listen to the conversation, "Where?"

"At my house. I don't know how it started, but-"

"Is Caleb alright? Are you alright?" I blurted.

"Yes, we're fine." She said with a deep breath, "But we don't have anywhere to go. I'm talking to you on a payphone right now."

"OK, I'll come get you then. Where are you?" I asked standing up.

"Um, Caleb and I are on the corner of First Avenue and Ash Street." she said.

"OK, I'll be there in a few minutes alright?" I said standing up, "Just stay there."

"OK, but hurry," she said in a shaky voice, "It's really creepy out here."

I hung up and grabbed my coat, "There was a Fire and Avery's place and she needs me to come and get her." I said quickly. Paul and Ringo just nodded before I ran out of the house and to my car. I drove like a crazy person until I found the place Avery said she'd be with Caleb. I pulled over and looked out the window. They weren't there. I got out and looked around again.

"Avery!?" I called walked over to where a payphone was. That must be where she called my from. I walked around the phone booth and bit my lip, "Aver- Oh there you are." I looked down when I came to the back of the booth. Avery and Caleb were sitting on the ground huddled together in the chilly night.

"George." she breathed as she stood up. I put my arms around the two and Avery hugged me, "Thank you." she said. I kissed her cheek.

"No problem," I said. We walked back to my car and Avery buckled Caleb in the back seat. Caleb sniffled a little she looked a little concerned he's caught something from being out in the cold. She got in the passenger seat and buckled herself in as I started to car. I turned on the heat when I noticed her shiver a little.

I drove back to my house and I told Avery to go ahead inside. I got the sleeping little child out of the backseat and carried him inside.

"I'm gonna take him upstairs. You two can have my room for now." I said looking at Avery who was sitting on the couch. She nodded and got up to follow me.

I showed her to my bedroom and put Caleb under the covers. She sat down and bit her lip.

I turned to let them alone, but Avery grabbed my hand as I neared the door.

"George," she said quietly, "Thank you. You didn't have to help me, and I figured you wouldn't want to, but I had to try and I just don't-"

"Avery," I said softly, "Stop. I get it. you're welcome, know go to sleep alright?" I brushed her hair out of her face gently and she nodded.

"Goodnight George," she said before kissing my cheek. She turned around and walked back to the bed. She climbed under the covers with Caleb and I watched him cuddled up to her with a little sigh.

"Night," I said back before walking out of the room. I shut the door and went down to the couch. I pulled a blanket over me and closed my eyes.

I was asleep in minutes.


	8. Chapter 8 By Tee-Bone

Chapter eight

Paul's POV

I was awakened by the floor creaking and I opened my eyes to see the shadow of Amber standing in the doorway.

"Paul?" She said quietly.

"Yes love?"

"Um, well, the kids sort of pushed me out of the bed and I didn't want to wake them or anything. So I was going to sleep on the couch but it was cold and I couldn't find any blankets. So, do you have any blankets?"

"Um, I don't really know... you could climb in here if you want?"

She looked at me funnily for a second. "Are you sure?" She said hesitantly.

"Yeah, we could keep each other warm." I smiled lightly.

"Ok." She slowly walked over to the bed and climbed in with me.

"Your right though."

"About what?"

"The kids, there's too many, it's getting crowded... why don't we move out, get our own place and bring Lainy and Andy with us?!"

"Both of us? Together?"

"Yeah, I mean you wouldn't mind would you?"

"Well, no, it's just, I don't really have any money..."

"Don't worry about that, love. Just give me the honor of coming with me." I smiled as I looked at her and our eyes bore into each others. She had beautiful green eyes with a bit of hazel around the edges and golden specks near the center. She shivered and I put my arm around her. I had the feeling it wasn't because she was cold but I wouldn't pass up that opportunity.

Amber's POV

The next morning Paul, Andy, Lainy and I set out to go appartement shopping. It took all day but we finally found a flat that was just the right size for our... "family"... Then we decided to stop and get a bite to eat. The two six-year olds settled in with their crayons and kids menus while Paul and I talked.

"So, um, Amber, I really like you and I was kind of wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" He pulled out a box and opened it, inside was a small emerald necklace with a gold chain.

"Of course Paul! This is so beautiful!" He took it out and put it around my neck.

"There you go! It really brings out your already lovely eyes." He smiled sweetly and I smiled back. The rest of the evening went normally though, we finished eating, then the kids passed out. Paul paid for the meal and we each picked up a kid and put them in the car. By the time ar got back it was late and everyone was asleep so all four of us tried to pile into Paul's bed. It was rather funny yet cozy.

Paul's POV

"You're moving out?!" John exclaimed.

"Yeah we figured it was getting crowded around here so we decided to find our own place."

"Who's we?!"

"Me and Amber! Plus Andrew and Lainy of course."

"Oh of course! Amber! Paul you do know you only met her like four days ago!"

"Yeah, but she's sweet and I feel like I've known her for years already!"

"Oh! Why don't you just marry 'er and make official!"

"Is something wrong?" I looked in the direction the small voice came from, it was Lainy. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked up at John and I. "Are you ok lemon?" She said sweetly and it was all I could do not to laugh. John just gave me one last glare and left the room.

"Are you ready to start packing darling?" I picked her up, she and Andrew were pretty small for six years old but they were smart. It was probably because of their previous situations.

"Yeah." She said sleepily as she laid her head on my shoulder. "But can we sleep first?" I chuckled as I walked back to my room.


	9. Chapter 9 Shortyblackwell

Amber, and Paul soon moved out, and with a little help from George, Ringo, and the little ones, they were completely moved out. But Andrew wasn't very excited. Andrew didn't want to say anything, and sound ungrateful, so he asked to spend the night at the others house.

"Come on Andrew!" Amber yelled as Paul helped Andrew put his favorite Cowboy Boots on.

"We're comin!" Paul said helping Andrew into his leather jacket, and handing him his book bag. They soon pulled up to the home of the remaining 3 Beatles. Paul walked in, and saw everyone else, while Amber held tight to Lainey, and Andrew's hands as she led them upstairs. She let the kids run off to the others while the adults talked. Andrew shook Toby's hand, and looked at her.

"What a gentleman!" Liddy said swooning.

"What's so hard about that?" Caleb asked scrunching up his nose.

"He was hard like a scab before, but Toby fixed him, and now he's soft, like the stuff that comes out of a grape!" Lainey said.

"It wasn't me! I think it was Mr. Lemon! He made me a sandwich earlier, maybe he's getting softer too!" Toby concluded. All the kids went "Oh!"

"WAIT!" Caleb yelled, "how could he've done anythin?" He asked, "He's hard like a scab too!" The kids thought it over, and soon they all decided that Toby must've done something, and Andrew did it to John. The noise just kept going on even past dinner. The kids ate at the kitchen table, and as they made their way back up stairs Andrew tripped. And since the adults were in the front of the line they didn't notice Toby stop to help him back up.

"Hi there! I'm Peggy! What are your names?" A lady with a note pad, and tape recorder, "And if you could, please try to talk into the microphone!" She said.

"I'm-"

"WAIT! Andrewy! Don't talk to them, Ringo said that they," She leaned over to his ear, "Twist your words," She whispered. Andrew shook his head at her, and looked at her.

"I'm Eric!" He said.

"And I'm..." She froze.

"She's Cassy!" Andrew said.

"Thanks Andrewy!" She said.

"Your welcome Toby!" He said smiling.

"So, you're Andrew, and she's Toby?" Peggy asked. Andrew shook his head.

"NO! I am Eric! She is Cassy!" He said.

"Well, you just called each other Andrew, and Toby! I just though-"

"ALRIGHT PRESS CONFERENCE IS OVER!" John yelled from the living room.

"Goodbye Ms. Peggy!" Toby said waving.

"Yeah! Bye!" Andrew got up, and walked her to the door, "It was nice talking to you, maybe we could do it again sometime!" Andrew said.

"Yes, well, goodbye...An- err, Eric," She said leaving, and closing the door. John had watched the whole thing, and was smiling to himself.

"Really? Eric? You are Andrew! Parker, not Eric! You are a funny one aren't you!" John said scooping him up, and throwing him down on the couch, "So, what did Amber say? Are you sleeping over?" John asked poking his tummy.

Andrew giggled, and nodded his head.

"Amber said I could, but I can't live here...or at least I haven't asked yet," He said stopping his rapid giggles.

"Well, she hasn't left yet, let's go and asked her? Hm?"

* * *

**Meanwhile Across Town... **

Ringo, and Toby went shopping for nothing in particular. The went into a shop, and saw a large rack of sunglasses. Toby picked up a large purple pair, and put them on.

"What do you think?" She asked, "Too much?" She asked, and giggled. Ringo picked her up, and she pulled some other glasses off, and put them on Ringo. She cocked her head to the side, and shook her head. She finally found a pair that she apparently liked, and nodded, her head. Ringo pulled out white ones with navy blue dots on them. Toby smiled, and she and Ringo went up to the counter. He handed the lady the money, and they walked out of the shop. They walked down the sidewalk, and saw a girl on a motorbike zip by. Toby gasped, and grabbed Ringo's hand.

"What was that?" She asked.

"That was a motorbike! You've never seen one?" He asked. Toby shook her head, and took a deep breath. The girl came to a stop at the light, while Ringo and Toby walked right past. Toby stopped to grab her sunglasses that she evidently dropped in the middle of the crosswalk. The motorbike sped around the corner, when Ringo grabbed Toby's hand, and pulled her up into his arms. The motorbike skid to a stop and the person got off.

"Is she alright?" She asked letting her bike fall over. she threw her helmet, and ran over to Ringo who was checking to see if Toby was alright. Ringo nodded, and looked at the light brown haired girl. She looked about 21, or so, and was about 5'4.

"I'm Audra," She said sounding a bit embarrassed, "I'm so, sorry! I tried to swerve, and found that I almost hit you, and her at once! And-" Ringo cut her off.

"Stop! We're both fine, No need to worry! Audrey was it?" He asked.

"Audra," She corrected.

"Well, you know who I am, but probably not this pretty little thing, this is Toby!" He nodded to her.

* * *

**Well, that was my chick! I love her name! ANYWHO! REVIEW! FOR PETE'S SAKE! REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: NatashaPavloa

George's POV-

"Georgie!" Caleb yelled from the top of the stairs. He sounded liked he was slightly aggravated and I wondered why.

"Yes, Caleb," I asked meeting him halfway up the stairs. He sat down on the steps and I sat next to him.

"Lainey went with Paul," he pouted, "Who'm I supposed to play with!?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Well, you can play with Toby, or Liddy." I said pointing to the two girls sitting on the couch watching TV. Caleb shook his head and scrunched up his nose.

"No, they're no fun!" Caleb said, "Lainey plays dragons and monsters with me. Toby and Liddy don't like it."

"Well then what about Andrew?" I asked looking around for him. He was sitting on John's lap looking a bit sad, "He looks like he could use a bit of cheering up."

"No, he says that Dragons and monsters is for little kids." Caleb sighed and looked at his lap. I bit my lip and thought, hoping I didn't regret this.

"I'll play Dragons and monsters with you then." I said picking him up. I carried him downstairs and to the livingroom floor. He grinned at me and laughed.

"You're too big to play!" he said poking my nose.

"I am!?" I asked pulling an upset expression, "How come!?"

"Well there are tunnels and things, and you're too big to fit." Caleb said sighing, "Lainey knows how to play."

"Well if I can't play then I suppose you'll have to wait for Lainey to come back." I said moving up to the couch next to Toby and Liddy." Liddy put her head against my arm and sighed. I frowned and looked down at her. I can't recall ever sitting with her before, but she seemed to like me alright. John found her, so she was more attached to him I guess, but I played with her sometimes.

Caleb gasped jealously and climbed up into my lap. He snuggled into me and gave Liddy a frown. I giggled and ruffled his slightly long hair as Avery walked in. She smiled at me and sat down on the arm of the couch next to me.

"Hi, mummy," Caleb said gently.

"Hi, Caleb," she responded before looking at me, "Um, George can we talk in the kitchen or something?" I raised my eyebrows at her and gently set Caleb down. I followed her into the kitchen and leaned against the counter.

"OK, what is it?" I asked, becoming nervous, like I'd done something wrong.

"Well, I feel like we're intruding, me and Caleb." she said worriedly, "I mean you guys have all these kids around and-"

"Avery, you guys are fine." I said cutting her off. I walked closer to her and put my hands on her shoulders, "I promise you aren't intruding at all."

"But we've taken your bed and I'm sure Caleb's getting on your nerves by now." Avery went on, "I haven't really made much of an effort to find a new place for us, and I know I should-"

I didn't like her talking like that. I wanted her to stay. I liked her quite a lot, and I was trying hard to come up with some excuse to keep her here. I didn't care if she never found a place for her and Caleb to go. I was trying to come up with some way to get her to stop, so I cut her words off with a kiss. She was slightly startled, and when I moved back again she was very wide-eyed.

"Please stay." I said gently. She bit her lip and blushed brightly. All she seemed to manage was a nod, and I grinned at her, "Really? You'll stay? Caleb doesn't get on my nerves at all, I promise." I kissed her gently again and this time she seemed to expect it. She kissed back as she slid her arms around my neck.

"Well, well, well," John teased as he walked into the room, "What do we have here?" I pulled back from Avery and blushed. Avery's face was red too, and she opened her mouth to speak before she hurried out of the room. I sighed and looked at the tile floor.

"Thank you very much, Johnny." I sighed.

"What?" He asked as he looked through the cabinets absently, "Oh you meant with Avery. You're welcome. Do you know where the Pop Tarts are?" I rolled my eyes and opened the cupboard he'd just closed before I pulled out the box of Strawberry Pop Tarts.

"Here," I groaned, "You pick perfect time to enter a room." I glared at him as he gave me his signature snarky Lennon smile before he grabbed a package of Pop Tarts and walked out of the kitchen. I grabbed a bag of potato chips before following him. Toby, and Liddy were in the same place I left them, and Andrew was sitting on the chair where John left him. Caleb had disappeared somewhere and I didn't see Avery either. Ringo was sitting on the couch with Toby now and I bit my lip as I walked in.

"Did you see Avery come in here?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck. Ringo nodded and bit his lip.

"Yeah, she said she was going to get Caleb down for a nap before she left for her work shift." Ringo said, "Why? Is' something wrong?" I shook my head, even though I was pretty sure Mr. Lemon had scared her off.

I hurried upstairs to my room and got there just in time for Avery to walk out of my room and shut the door silently behind her. She looked at me and blushed a little. I gave her a soft smile before taking her hand.

"Let me give you a ride to work?" I asked her quietly as we walked toward the stairs. She smiled and nodded before kissing my cheek.

John's Pov-

Andrew giggled as I handed him his pop tart. I ate the other one in the package as Paul, Amber, and Lainey came back. Lainey looked happy to be back and she bounced around looking for Caleb as George and Avery walked down the stairs.

"Georgie, where's Caleb?" Lainey asked grabbing his hand away from Avery's. He crouched down to her and smiled at her.

"Well Avery just put him down for a nap." George told her quietly. Lainey sighed and looked at the floor.

"I want to take a nap too." she said decisively. George grinned at her.

"OK, well I'm sure Paulie can help with that." he said, "I have to go drive Avery to work." Lainey nodded and ran back over to Paul. Amber walked over to Andrew and lifted him up.

"Hi there Andy," she said smiling, "Are you happy about going to live with me and Paul?" Andrew made a face and shook his head.

"I wanna stay here with Johnny and Toby." he said. I grinned proudly as Liddy came up and took Andrew's old seat in my lap. She yawned and snuggled into my chest.

"But if you stay here then how will you be with me and Paulie?" Amber asked frowning, "Don't you wanna live with me and Paul?" Andrew shook his head again.

"No, I wanna stay with Johnny." he said crossing his arms over his chest. Amber looked at me and then back at Andrew.

"Alright then," she said setting him back down, "You can stay if you like I suppose." Andrew cheered loudly and started running around the room. I giggled at him and Amber gave me a sort of a scowl before walking over to Paul. He was holding Lainey who was trying to convince him to let her go to sleep in George's bed with Caleb.

I realized Liddy had gone to sleep so I took her upstairs into the guest room where all the kids were sleeping. It was a huge mess in there. The blankets were scattered on the floor and a few candy wrappers were stuck to to wall. I made a face and put Liddy down on the big bed before leaving the room quietly as Paul left George's room. Lainey must have convinced him to let her sleep in there.

I walked downstairs and saw Andrew on the couch watching Bugs Bunny. I sat down next to him and he leaned against my arm.

"Are you tired too then?" I asked pulling him into my lap. He shook his head and turned back to the TV, "So, you get to stay here?"

Andrew suddenly grinned and nodded, "Amber said I could!" he said excitedly. I nodded before we spent the next hour watching cartoons.


End file.
